


The Downfall of Peter Pettigrew

by TigressJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble series with written scenarios showing what might've happened if Peter Pettigrew had been apprehended before he could truly aid Voldemort in the regular timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hufflepuff Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did these scenarios would be cannon.
> 
> This story is an alternate version the ending to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

"Kill the spare!"

Cedric instinctively hit the ground and Harry copied the older boy's actions. Half a second later a green light sailed straight through the spot where Cedric had been standing. The older Hufflepuff gulped as his blood began pulsing through his veins, heart quickening. He had to think fast as cloaked figures were already approaching him and Harry. Harry was only a fourth year, whereas Cedric was a sixth year and a prefect, which meant it was his responsibility to get them away from here. Even though he knew that Harry had time and again proved himself to be a competent self-reliant wizard, particularly after slaying a basilisk at the age of twelve during Cedric's fourth year. Speaking of prizes, Cedric eyed the tri-wizard cup, which he now knew was a portkey set to go off the moment it made contact with bare skin. His mind raced as he weighed the chances of it being reversible as most porkeys wont to be. Then he glanced back at the figures not ten feet from him that were wearing skull like masks. Cedric had seen enough news clippings from the first wizarding war to know that those mask had once been worn by the Death Eaters and probably were now. He'd have to take a gamble on the porktey, because for the time for hesitation was long past.

"You-" Harry began as he looked at the cloaked figure they'd seen initially.

Cedric took a deep breath and held it. Fingers grappled at Harry's shoulder as he dragged the younger boy over the two inches Cedric needed as leverage to hold him and grab the tri-wizard cup at the same time.

"Petrificus totalus!" one of the cloaked figures shouted as the portkey whisked both of the champions back from whence they came. The spell only missed Cedric by a hair.

The Hufflepuff found the breath he'd been holding was soon forced out of him as landed with a thud on the ground at the edge of the hedge maze. The entire quidditch pitch erupted all at once. The faculty, including Dumbledore and Professors McGonagall and Sprout were right beside the two in a matter of minutes.

"Death Eaters" Cedric bit out. "Tried to kill us. It was a setup."

Harry simply gulped and nodded. There wasn't much more he could add to that statement. Then he remembered what he'd seen just before Cedric had portkeyed them out.

"Wormtail" Harry told Dumbledore. "He was there. In the cemetery. Tried to use an unforgivable on Ced."

"This is grave news indeed" Dumbledore said as he eyed the two of them carefully before waving Madame Pomfrey over. "I'll need to keep you two in my office for the time being while we sort out these matters."

Harry and Cedric looked at each other and nodded. They were willing to do what was asked of them if it meant keeping the school safe. They were questioned immediately by Dumbledore in the moments following their arrival at his office. Both were able to give a detailed, if minute, description of the cemetery they'd been in. Leading the Headmaster to apparate away shortly after to an undisclosed location, leaving Harry and Cedric in the care of Minerva McGonagall. Snape also lingered in the corner of the room, scowling at Harry all the while. It was clear that he didn't want to be here looking after either of them, particularly not Harry.

Mad-Eye Moody arrived a while later and instead of greeting Professor McGonagall and apprising her of how the aurors were handling the tournament mishap. He fired a curse in her direction before summoning Harry to his side using "accio". Cedric and Professor Snape were quick to send stunners his way, Snape's being the only one Moody hadn't been expecting and had therefore been unable to dodge. Then he turned to McGonagall and cast "Envenerate" on her.

Snape eyed the unconscious auror at his feet and unhooked the belt Moody's hip flask in place, twisting the cap and taking a whiff of its contents.

"Polyjuice" he said contemptuously. "It will ware off momentarily. Then we will see who's been masquerading around dressed as an auror. Incompetent fool."

"Well I daresay I'm grateful for your interference Severus" McGonagall intoned. "We'll have enough trouble if Albus doesn't get there in time. This imposter was obviously the one to set everything off."

"Undoubtedly" Snape answered as he spoke an incantation that binding the man with a set of what seemed to Harry to be invisible ropes. "We'll see what he has to say when I get through with him."

Harry gulped slightly and was suddenly glad that it wasn't him Snape was angry at for once. Cedric continued to watch the door to Dumbledore's office warily. He'd know Harry was a magnet for trouble, but this was beyond anything he'd expected.

Dumbledore appeared before them a half an hour later with smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"I've left Peter Pettigrew and several others at the Ministry and have trusted people watching them" Dumbledore said looking directly at Harry. "You should be expecting a couple of visitors soon."

Harry brightened considerably at this. He knew the headmaster was talking about Remus and Sirius, which meant that Sirius was now likely a free man.

"Thank you" Harry answered quietly.

"You're welcome, my boy" Dumbledore answered. "Now who is this?"

"Barty Crouch Jr." Professor McGonagall said as she came out of her shock at hearing Peter Pettigrew's name as though he were alive. She'd have to talk to Albus about that later.

Snape looked ready to stab something, probably Harry or Sirius, for ruining his day once again. He'd rather enjoyed the idea of Sirius in Azkaban or starving and on the run.

"Now we must settle the conundrum of who is to be the Tri-Wizard champion" Dumbledore said taking a seat at his desk and looking expectantly at Harry and Cedric. "We'll need to announce it quickly before the press gets swept up in...other news."

"It's Cedric" Harry said pointing to the older Hufflepuff. "He's the one who got us out the graveyard when those Death Eaters were coming for us."

"So you admit you couldn't manage to save yourself this time, Potter?" Snape asked with a sardonic curl to his lip.

"Well I didn't!" Harry answered, giving him a pointed glare. "You heard what I said."

Professor McGonagall looked torn between telling him off for disrespecting a Professor and laughing so hard her cheeks hurt. She settled for the first one.

"We understand, Mr. Potter. Regardless of what you think, we all have your best interest at heart. Right Severus?" McGonagall said with an expectant raise of her eyebrow as she turned to Snape.

"Of course, Minerva" Snape answered with a not quite scowl.

"It should go to Harry, he's the one who agreed to share the cup with me in the first place" Cedric put in. "I couldn't have gotten through the traps in the maze, the ones that weren't part of the task, alive without him."

"You got us out of the graveyard though" Harry pointed out. "We'd have been dead or with Voldemort if you hadn't done that. I don't really need any more attention from the Prophet anyway."

"But-" Cedric tried to disagree, but Harry simply shook his head.

"Well it seems we've come to a consensus" Dumbledore said smiling. "It seems Hogwarts has a new Tri-Wizard champion. Congratulations Mr. Diggory."

"At least your dad will be happy about it" Harry reminded him.

Cedric took on an exasperated look in response.

"Great, now he won't shut up about it all summer, thanks Potter."

"Better you than me" Harry replied, grinning.


	2. The Unforgotten Wolfsbane Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers about Snape bringing Remus' Wolfsbane Potion to the Shrieking Shack, which alters the outcome of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I still don't own it, more's the pity.
> 
> This story is an alternative ending for Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

As they exited the Shack, Harry found himself trying to deal with several different emotions at once. Sirius Black, the supposed mass murderer and his parents betrayer, had in fact been innocent of all crimes. Remus Lupin, another friend of his parents has come to school this year, probably to look after him in case Sirius attempted something and instead made the same discovery thanks to Harry's acquiring of the Marauder's map. Sirius, Harry's father, and Peter Pettigrew had become animagus in order to help Remus, who was a werewolf, deal with his transformations. Although, Harry mused, now that that potion existed to help Professor Lupin the point was probably moot.

Harry blinked.

That's right, he thought, Snape said something about bringing Lupin's potion with him. It might be poisoned but...wait does that mean tonight is the full moon?

"Stop! Everyone stop! Professor can you put Pettigrew to sleep or something?" Harry asked quickly.

Professor Lupin stared at him as if awestruck. A moment ago Harry hadn't seem to want any harm to come to Pettigrew. He looked to Sirius for a moment and then nodded, pointing his wand at Pettigrew and muttering "stupefy". Peter let out a surprised squeak and flopped to the floor unconscious.

"What was that about Harry?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Look in Snape's robes. He said he'd brought that potion for Professor Lupin" Harry explained. "I didn't think of it before, but doesn't that mean he needs it just now?"

Sirius' eyes went wide as did Remus' when they realized what he meant. Remus hurriedly opened Snape's robes and carefully searched them until he found a medium sized vial.

"This changes things a bit" Sirius said as he watched Remus check the vial with his accute sense of smell before downing it completely. "I'm going to need Hermione to help me with holding Snape's stretcher up. We're going to have to lock Remus in here and I'll need you three to lead me up to the castle in dog form. Can you do that?"

"Can you do whatever Professor Lupin did to Snape to make sure he stays asleep?" Harry asked pointedly. "We'd be in trouble if he wakes up before we can get to Dumbledore."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll need to use Remus' wand for this. Snape's wand won't work well if I use it against its master. Wands are temperamental things" Sirius replied.

Remus looked up at him drowsily and passed the animagus his own wand. Sirius repeated the spell that was likely to keep Snape in a state of unconsciousness until they reached the school.

"Good thinking Harry" Remus said patting him on the shoulder. "I hate to think what might have happened if we'd been out there when the moon rose. Peter would surely have taken advantage of my state to make his escape."

Harry nodded.

"Will you be alright in here, Professor?" Hermioned asked worriedly.

"I'm be fine Hermione, I've taken my potion so it won't be nearly as bad as it used to be" Remus assured her. Then he turned to Sirius. "Make sure I'm locked up tight and tell Dumbledore why. I'll send a patronus to him before I start to change. Take my wand with you."

Sirius nodded gravely.

"We'll be back to get you out, Moony" he replied before turning back to the others. "We need to hurry up and get out of here in case the potion doesn't work."

"Don't forget the dementors" Ron said, apparently still in pain, but able to walk a bit with his splint.

"That's why Remus is sending a patronus on ahead" Sirius explained. "They can be used to send messages too and he'll send one straight to Dumbledore telling him to meet us."

Remus performed the spell before tossing his wand back to Sirius, who caught it. Then they all quickly left, after Sirius locked the door securely behind them and set the spells in place, dragging the unconscious forms of Snape and Pettigrew behind them in stretchers. The patronus reached Dumbledore just in time and he arrived in front of the Willow in time to see the dementors set upon Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. A phoenix patronus appeared and swiftly repelled the dementors.

The headmaster looked as though he were going to stun Sirius before his eyes went wide with realization as he caught a sight of Peter Pettigrew's unconscious form.

"We'll go up to my office. You've got some explaining to do Mr. Black" Dumbledore told them before apparating them all away.

Sirius smiled sheepishly as he reappeared in front of Dumbledore's desk along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all explained what had happened and showed Dumbledore the Marauder's map as evidence.

"I trust Professor Lupin is secure" Dumbledore asked Sirius gravely.

The animagus nodded.

"We locked him in just before moonrise." Sirius replied.

"You did good" Dumbledore said. "I'll have Minerva up here to watch you while I send Mr. Weasley and Professor Snape to the hospital wing with Poppy. You all may be called to testify on behalf of Mr. Black once the aurors have come to take Mr. Pettigrew away for questioning."

Sirius started say something, but the headmaster interrupted him.

"I will be sure to inform them of his animagus status, so they will take the proper precautions" Dumbledore told him. "I'll put a charm on him that won't allow him to transform until I remove it just to be certain."

"Thank you" Sirius croaked. "I was afraid he might get away again."

"Not if I have anything to say about it" the headmaster replied and Harry knew everything was going to be alright. He'd be leaving the Dursleys behind shortly. Things were finally looking up in that regard for the first time in his life.


	3. The Unstoppable Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of six Fred and George Weasley try to use a spell on Scabbers with interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevermore, nevermore, shall I own the rights to Harry Potter. Though if I did, you can bet there'd be illegal flying carpets floating around Hogwarts somewhere for Harry to find.
> 
> This is an alternate ending to the time before the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. You know, the chapter where Harry's life is explained and his growing up with the Dursley's commences. This is an in between moment for some of that in which Sirius gets out when Harry is four years old instead. So the events of The Sorcerer's Stone don't actually happen.

"Bill you really shouldn't let them get a hold of your wand like that!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her eldest son who was home from school for the holidays.

"Sorry mum, they ambushed me" Bill said with a sheepish smile. "I got used to not having to look over my shoulder for em at school."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be worse by the time they get to Hogwarts" Mrs. Weasley bemoaned.

Meanwhile six year old Fred and George Weasley had kidnapped Percy's rat, Scabbers, and were plotting unspeakable mischief. They're only witnesses were an unknowing Ron and Ginny, who weren't paying the two any mind.

"I thin' we shou'd geh a start on our transfigurayltion, Fred" George suggested with a gleeful grin as he held out Scabbers.

"I wa' think'n theh same, George" Fred answered holding up Bill's wand.

"Congelus!" they said at the exact same time.

Mrs. Weasley came running into the room, sensing danger as she often did when her twins were up to something, with Bill following close behind her. She was shocked to find that George's hand was currently grasping the leg of a much larger man. Molly's eyes went wide as she recognized exactly who it was that lay there in the midst of her twins.

"Mum, Percy's rat-" George began.

"-somehow turned himself int' somethin'" Fred finished, trying to cover up what they'd done.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Molly Weasley screamed as the man slowly came to his senses and took on a horrified expression, mirroring that of the woman in front of him.

"Mum?" Bill said, staring at his mother in utter confusion.

Mrs. Weasley quickly took her wand out of her robes and cried "Stupefy!"

Peter Pettigrew slumped to the ground and she quickly went and gathered Fred and George in her arms. After ensuring that they were unharmed, she dragged the entire story from them and came to conclusion that "Scabbers" had in fact been a transformed Peter Pettigrew, who'd been hiding out from the Order for the past four years. Then she flooed Arthur, who came home almost immediately when she mentioned something "terrible" happening with the twins.

"Molly my love, are you sure that-Who's that? It can't be, can it?" Arthur said all at once. He immediately recognized Peter for who he was and told his wife to do what she could to keep Pettigrew unconscious while he flooed Albus Dumbledore and failing that, Minerva McGonagall.

Two hours later both Professors arrived at the Burrow to ascertain the veracity of Molly Weasley's claim. Their utter shock at finding it to be very true indeed was almost beyond any they'd ever felt before.

"You know what this means, don't you Albus?" Professor McGonagall said biting her lip.

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"I'll contact Remus Lupin at once. We've put an innocent man in Azkaban. I can only hope Sirius is still in a condition to be freed and live his life."

"You'd better" Professor McGonagall said determinedly. "We'll get the whole story from him about Pettigrew being an animagus and then we're going to help him recover...and get Harry."

"Minerva we can't possibly displace the boy-" Dumbledore began.

"Oh can't we? Have you even spoken with Arabella Figg since you sent her to Privet Drive?" Professor McGonagall wanted to know. "Because she seems to be of the opinion that Harry's been having troubles. She keeps trying to make an appointment with me, but I haven't let her because you said you'd handle the situation. I told you right after the Potter's were killed that I didn't like the idea of him going with those particular muggles."

Dumbledore sighed. He knew this was a losing battle. Even if Sirius was not well, this now gave them the perfect excuse to let Remus Lupin take over guardianship of Harry and keep him protected on the wizarding side of things. Lupin was the one person besides Black who was the least likely to let Harry's fame get his head or allow him any liberties when it came to schoolwork and social normality.

"Very well, you may go and collect the boy" Dumbledore said. "We're going to need Harry to verify any residual link from the fidelius for the hearing before the Wizengamot."

Professor McGonagall nodded, satisfied.

A few hours later, Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody arrived to collect Sirius Black from Azkaban. Sirius was half asleep at the time and it took a few moments to convince him that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Black you idiot, do you really think I'd be someone that you'd be hallucinating" Moody growled. He was trying to ascertain, in his own way, the condition of Sirius' mind. Black had once been one of Alastor's protégées and the idea that Barty Crouch had sent one of his most promising aurors to prison without a trial, only to have him proven innocent, wasn't sitting well with the old auror.

Sirius rewarded him with a amused smile, hollow though it was.

"Oh, I did a fair bit of that during auror training" he said. "Me 'n James would wake up after having nightmares about your drills on Constant Vigilance."

"As well you should" Moody grumbled, satisfied. "Your twisted sense of humor seems to have survived, Black. Not sure if I like it."

"We never bored you, did we?" Sirius rasped.

Then Dumbledore stepped in and explained what had happened with Peter and the Wealsey's.

"They've released you into Dumbledore's custody and mine" Moody said gruffly.

"You should know, you're nearly a free man" Dumbledore told him. "I'm afraid my error in judgment prolonged this day more than it should have. I should have seen to it that you received a proper trial."

"Long as you get me out of here. I'll call it even for now" Sirius said as Moody undid his shackles with a wave of his wand.

Sirius then found himself signed out of Azkaban, permanently, and transported to the Hogwarts hospital wing. He was then put under the care of Poppy Pomfrey for the first time since his school days and nursed back to appropriate health. His hearing the Wizengamot was to be brief, but that could wait. In the meantime, Sirius found himself greeted by a guilty Remus and a quiet looking four year old Harry. It took them at least a week to get Harry to talk and in the meantime Remus had to sort out his own issues and apologies to the friend he thought he's lost long ago. To Sirius this was all water under the bridge as he too had suspected Remus of being the spy and knew just how much Remus would have torn himself apart, particularly during the full moon, over what had happened the Potters, never mind Sirius himself. In the end Sirius had even asked Remus to live with him and help him raise Harry. Something the werewolf eventually agreed to on the condition that Sirius didn't overdo things until he was back to full health.

"Harry, would you like to live with me and Uncle Remus?" Sirius asked after the second week.

Harry smiled for the first time since in years and nodded his head.

"Will I get candy like Dudley does?" he asked shyly.

Remus smiled upon hearing that.

"You will, I promise, as long as you eat your vegetables too" Sirius assured him. Then he winked. "Maybe Uncle Moony will even share some of his chocolate stash with you."

Remus chuckled and elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

"Perish the thought, Padfoot. You've already started corrupting the poor boy" the werewolf replied mockingly.

This got a laugh out of Harry who was clearly amused by seeing two adults act so very silly.

"Wha's a Pa'foot?" Harry asked.

Sirius turned to him suddenly, as though he'd just realized something important.

"That's right" he said. "We haven't told you about your dad yet. You'll have to help me with this one Moony, my memory's a little foggy after years in that place. Well Harry, it all started in this very school years ago, when your father was just a few years older than you are now..."


End file.
